Dear God, The Only Thing I Ask Of You
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke had to leave Sakura in order to persue is Rockstar dreams. Now he's famous! Is that hit single a confession of love? Oh, whoever could it be for?... SASUSAKU AND DEAR GOD BY A7X


"Dear God"

By Uchiha-Griffin

This is my second Sasusaku fanfic inspired by "Dear God". It is an amazing song by the amazing band A7x (for the noobs of the world. That's AVENGED SEVENFOLD)!!!!

This one is very different from my other Dear God fic. If you have time, please give it a read? Thankies.

PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinions mean the world to me. They fuel my passion for writing. (sorry paws-bells, but It's true for me too! Haha)

Italics are flashbacks.

---------------------------------

Sakura first heard the song when she was listening to the radio, sitting alone in her apartment in the metropolis that is New York City. She had been sitting at her easy chair placed in front of the huge window that gave her a beautiful view of the city, thinking of the one man who filled her daydreams and night-dreams alike. Her school girl crush and adult-life crush as well.

He had left NYC a few years ago with big dreams of being a Punk-rock/screamo scene rock star. Sakura sighed. Didn't people come to NEW YORK to fulfill their rock dreams? Nonetheless, he had left the city even though she'd poured her heart out to him as he waited to step onto the subway with his band, a guitar at his shoulder.

"Sasuke… please! I know you think we're only friends but… I've loved you since we first met!" She had said. He just looked shocked. "Sakura, I…" he began, but his friend Gaara, the drummer in his band, pulled him onto the subway, saying, "Dude, you're gonna miss the train!" just as the doors were closing.

Sasuke pressed his hands against the glass, peering at Sakura with a 'I was NOT done here!' look. Sakura took a step forward and pressed a hand against the glass over Sasuke's hand just as the train started pulling away, tears streaming down her face. She didn't have Sasuke's phone number , e-mail, or anything else.

He was gone. And she didn't have any way to contact him.

But anyway, back to the present. Sakura was staring at the city lost in thought when a slow song came on the radio. Her ears perked up at the familiar riff. She heard this somewhere before… with Sasuke.

--

_"Sakura! Check this out! We just came up with this awesome new intro to a song!" Sasuke had said, pulling her over on the couch next to him and played the notes on his guitar as Gaara accompanied on the drums, Naruto on the keyboard, and Neji on the bass._

_When they finished, Sakura smiled. "Wow! It's great! Any lyrics yet?" "Nope, but we all really like this riff so… we're definitely gonna use it for something!" Sasuke had replied._

--

Sakura jolted up from the chair and ran to the radio, turning it up as far as it could go. Within a few seconds, Sakura heard the one voice she was wanted to hear for two years now-- The velvet, melodic voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"A lonely road,

Crossed another cold state line,

Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined.

While I recall all the words you've spoke to me,

Cant help but wish that I was there

Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah.

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around

When I'm much too far away

We all need, the person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her

And now I wish I stayed!

Cuz I'm lonely …

And I'm tired …

And missing you again…. Oh, no.

Once again…."

Sakura sank to her knees by the radio. "Sasuke, did you… did you and the guys actually make it!?" she wondered aloud.

Sakura listened until the song finished, clinging to every word. (A/N: the song will continue later) When it was over, she sat and cried silent tears in front of the radio. Then the announcer said, "Hey, Paranormal Rain fans! Catch PR on channel 67 right now, where the band members are being interviewed, plus learn how to win tickets to their next concert, here in New York!"

Sakura clicked the radio off, running to the TV and turning on Channel 67. "Welcome back, rock fans! Here we have the four men behind the ingenious band Paranormal Rain!" The TV flashed to a shot of Sasuke and all his friends. Sakura put a hand over her mouth and cried some more.

"Sasuke…! It really _is_ you!"

"Wow, guys! Not only did your first CD go Platinum, but 4 of your songs are on the 'Top Purchased' on iTunes! Number one being, of course, your lead singer Sasuke's heartfelt song, Dear God. Sasuke, all your girl fans love your song! But it cant help but provoke that fangirl-heart-wrenching question. Was it written for anyone in particular?"

All the band members laughed as Sasuke looked down, blushing and taking the mic. "Yes, I did write Dear God for someone. I loved her dearly but at the start of my career had to leave her. If she's watching this… she should know who she is. Unless she's forgotten all about me, I'd love to see her when I come to New York. I hope to see her in the crowd."

"Oh, my! Such a disappointment to all the Fangirls! But they'll all still love you in the morning, Sasuke. So, if she really is watching, is there anything you want her to know? Say it now!"

Sasuke smiled and stared directly into the camera. "I made it, babe. I made it."

------

Over the next few days, Sakura looked everywhere she could for tickets to the concert. Most places were sold out, except for the nosebleed section. She sighed an trudged around Times Square, buying gyros from street vendors and feeling sorry for herself.

She did take time to buy a teen magazine though. It came with a super-size pull-out poster of Paranormal Rain. She taped it up on her wall right next to her bed and stared at Sasuke for hours.

One night after searching for tickets again, she was getting ready to go back to her apartment when she saw a poster on one of the store's windows.

"**DO YOU KNOW SASUKE'S DREAMGIRL?!**

**If you can give us her name, we'll give you front-row tickets to the Paranormal Rain concert!**

**Her name has not been previously released to anyone but us, by Sasuke himself!**

**Help the beautiful Sasuke Uchiha find his girl he's been searching two years for!**

**Call (212) 456-8334**!"

Sakura stared at the poster, her mouth hanging open. She started rummaging through her purse for her cell phone and ran into the store, which was quieter than outside. She dialed the number on the poster and clicked 'call'.

It rang twice before someone in a bored voice said, "For the _millionth_ time today, do you know Sasuke's dream girl?"

Sakura blushed and said in a hushed voice, "Is it… Sakura…Haruno?"

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment before breaking out in applause. "Yes! Sakura Haruno! That's it! That's her name!! Finally, somebody won!! You're going to see Paranormal Rain, kid! So, what's your name?!"

"Sakura… Haruno."

"What?! It's actually you?! Woah! Guys, Sakura herself called! Hey, Sakura. Give us your address and we'll mail you the ticket!"

Sakura gave them her address, then smiled to herself and said, "Don't tell Sasuke you found me. I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it, Sakura. You should get the ticket sometime tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank you… Thank you so much!"

------

Sakura looked at her watch, cursing to herself. "Kusso! I'm an hour and a half late! Stupid traffic…" She went to the counter and gave them her ticket. When the man saw her, he smiled. "Hey, you're Sakura Haruno!" She nodded. "Am I too late!?"

"You caught it at the end but they just started your song, so you better get in there!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks!" She ran into the building, toward the music. She could her the first chorus playing… and Sasuke's voice.

-----

Sasuke stood up on stage, singing his soul out to Sakura, wherever she was in this world. He wished she was here, standing in the crowd, looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes.

-----

Sakura pushed through the crowd, hearing the start of the second chorus. Sasuke sounded somewhat sad as he sang. She just hoped he was looking at the crowd. Sasuke, please be looking…

"There's nothing here for me, on this barren road.

There's no one here while the city sleeps, and all the shops are closed

Can't help but think of the times I've had with you

I guess just handsome memories will have to help me through, oh yeah…

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around

When I'm much too far away

We all need, the person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her

And now I wish I stayed!

Cuz I'm lonely …

And I'm tired …

And missing you again…. Oh, no.

Once again…."

Sakura had finally made it close to the stage, just three people back from the front. Everyone was jumping and screaming but Sakura barely heard any of them. Her full attention was on Sasuke. She even lost his words for a few seconds, but regained them…

"…before long, they waste away.

I found you, something told me to stay

I gave in to selfish ways

And, hell, I miss someone to hope, when hope begins to fade…"

-----

Sasuke scanned the crowd, never giving up hope Sakura might have come. He sang there words from his heart… he wanted her to hear them and believe them…

Suddenly Naruto came over to him in the split second he didn't have to sing. "Dude. Is that!?…" At that very second, he looked out and saw Sakura.

She stood there, an angel in the midst of the black-haired and clad fans, her pink hair standing out so clearly. She was looking right into his eyes. People started to catch on and looked at Sakura, gasping. Her picture had been released a couple days before the concert. She had been sure to stay inside for those days.

A path cleared in front of her like Moses parting the Red Sea. She walked forward, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He got on his knees and sang to her, leaning forward with the mic stand in hand.

"A lonely road,

Crossed another cold state line,

Miles away from those I love, purpose undefined…"

With the one other quiet moment, he reached out to her and pulled her up onstage with the help of two nearby security guards. He held her close and sang the words to her.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you

Is to hold her when I'm not around

When I'm much too far away

We all need, the person who can be true to you

But I left her when I found her

And now I wish I stayed!

Cuz I'm lonely …

And I'm tired …

And missing you again…. Oh, no.

Once again, oh…"

With that, his part was done. His other three band members took it way with the instrumental. He threw the mic stand away and pulled Sakura in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

The crowed erupted twice as loud as before with both cheers of encouragement and protest. Sasuke kissed her without an ounce of shame, and not caring what anyone else thought. When the instrumental finally ended, the two broke apart. The crowd cheered.

The concert was now over, but everyone had seen something so amazing, it imprinted on them for the years to come-- true love.

--------------------------------

So next time you feel like giving up on love, remember Sakura, who waited TWO YEARS for the man she loved.

But I still want a boyyyffriiieeennnddd………

I am Griffin, hear me roar.


End file.
